eliasrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Housing
Elias Island is home to around 6,500 citizens full-time, and has a variety of housing options to them. In addition to the dorms for high school and university students at Elias Academy, the below options are available to rent to buy for people looking to live on Elias Island. Hundred Acre Estates The Hundred Acre Estates sit on the northeast corner of the island, just south of the Academy grounds. Tulgey Woods separates the Estates from the noise and bustle of Main Street and the rocky cliffs of the shoreline are on the other side, creating a secluded area for some of the houses that are as old as the island itself. Only the very rich and wealthy can call the Hundred Acre Estates their home, living in vast mansions with sprawling grounds and sweeping architecture. Hundred Acre Estates is currently split into three smaller streets: Lee Lane, Mancina Street, and Menken Way. This is the most expensive and elite option for housing on the island. Residents will very likely own their own property and are prone to be among some of the longest established families on the island. These properties are rarely up for sale and quickly snatched up when they are. Paradise Falls Gated Community On the opposite side of Elias Street lies the Paradise Falls Gated Community. It's named Paradise Falls for a reason: those who can afford the luxury and security of Elias's gated community enjoy spacious houses and neat lawns while also enjoying a reasonable assurance of fewer unwanted visitors roaming the street. The proximity to the parks and the grade school makes it an attractive option for families. Paradise Falls Gated Community is currently split into three smaller streets: Ashman Avenue, Docter Drive, and Newman Road. This is still a costly option for housing, but less elite. Here you'll start to see more upper-middle class families and those who want something a little more affordable but still more than comfortable. Residents will likely own or have a mortgage on the property they reside on. Paradise Falls has a Homeowners Association and some strict rules relating to the presentation and upkeep of the properties. Residents who fail to meet these may find themselves reprimanded. Sherwood Cottages The Sherwood Cottages sit on the northwest side of the island, scattered between the Academy grounds and the rocky shorelines of the cove. This is more your typical example of suburbia, with comfortable houses nestled in groups that perhaps feel more organic than the organized and stately streets of the Gated Community. Sherwood Cottages is currently split into three smaller streets: Clements Court, Musker Street, and Unkrich Drive. Each street also boasts a small strip dedicated to smaller townhouses. This is the most affordable option for those looking to move out of apartment living and into houses, but being a homeowner does still require a certain level of income. Here there's likely to be plenty of people who own their house, plenty with a mortgage, and plenty who are simply renting. Atlantis City Suites The Atlantis City Suites are located in the heart of downtown Elias, established and owned by the Hardy family. The suites are perfect for those who don't want to own a home but still want a level of class and extravagance these apartments allow, and no more so than the residents of the penthouse and sub-penthouse suites. Residents here do not own their suites, but rent them from the Hardy family. Despite having certain costs and upkeep included in the leases, this is an expensive and limited option for housing. Atlantis City Suites also operates as a hotel in addition to having long-term residents, who are intermingled. There is also an event space/ballroom which can be rented out to anyone living on the island or staying in Atlantis City Suites. Living at Atlantis City Suites as a resident allows you many of the same amenities as the hotel guests, including a cleaning service, concierge and frost desk services, access to room service, and meals in the restaurant. These services can be organised with the Suites on an individual basis, many of which are for additional fees. The building boasts one penthouse and three sub-penthouses on the top two floors, which are larger than the other apartments, and are split between residents and hotel guests. Coral Cove Apartments Far less expensive than the Atlantis City Suites, the Coral Cove Apartments offer another option for those who want to live the apartment life. Its price range and location smack dab in the middle of the island on Main Street, very close to downtown, make it a popular option for adults and students alike. This is the most cost-efficient option for the bulk of Elias Islanders. Like the Atlantis City Suites, residents here do not own their apartments. Fagin's Motel Fagin's Motel lies on the outskirts of downtown, closer to the docks. It has a reputation for housing some less than respectable citizens due to Fagin's 'no questions asked' policy, but it's by no means limited to those with shadier backgrounds. It's perfect for anyone looking to live somewhere with fewer checks and fewer restrictions. This is one of the least expensive options for residents. Rooms are rented by the hour, day, or longer-term, but without the complications of leases and contracts. For those whose future plans are more up in the air and don't want to be legally tied, or just looking to save money wherever possible, Fagin's is one of the best options. Ivory Lane Trailer Park On the southeast coast of the island on the outskirts of town lies the Ivory Lane Trailer Park. The trailer park is almost constantly in a state of disrepair as management is hands-off at best. Between the social stigma trailers carry and the state of the park, this is viewed as one of the least respectable options. Residents may own or rent their mobile homes, but the landowner rents the land for them to park their trailers on. This can be one of the cheapest ways to live, but there can also be more hidden costs than expected based on what the landowners charge. Other Locations Space is very limited on Elias Island, but in special cases, residents may get special permission from the township to purchase or rent land or buildings. If a resident has an appropriate vessel and is willing to pay the mooring fees, they may also live in a houseboat at the docks. Category:Residences Category:In Character